Craig Baxley, Jr.
Paul Baxley |yearsactive = 1994-present }} Craig Baxley, Jr. is an American stunt performer and coordinator, second unit director and occasional actor, with work credits that include some widely know movies and TV series. Biography Craig Baxley, Jr. comes from a stunt family; he is the son of stuntman and director Craig R. Baxley, the nephew of stuntman Gary Baxley and the grandson of stuntman and stunt coordinator Paul Baxley, all of which worked on the original Dukes of Hazzard TV series, and also his cousin stuntman Hunter Baxley. Following his family footsteps he jumped the General Lee at Dukesfest 2007 in Nashville, Tennessee. Among his stunt résumé are some popular films such as Pontiac Moon (1994), The 13th Warrior (1999), The Scorpion King (2002), Rush Hour 3 (2007) and Fast & Furious (2009). He has also done specialist work in widely known TV series such as The Pretender, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, CSI: Miami, Kingdom Hospital, Scrubs, Charmed, The Unit, Alias, Entourage, Jericho, CSI: New York and Dirty, Sexy, Money. And of course, he has been double for actors like Balthazar Getty and Peter Krause. He is a member of Fireball Productions Inc. and Member Stunts Unlimited, offering his experience with all aspects of rigging including wire work and visual effects, ratchets, air rams, car work (jumps, 90s, 180s, reverse 180s), shifter kart racing, car hits, boating, scuba certified, fire work, grappling, high falls and motorcycles. His acting credits are more limited, but include very well know TV and film productions, like Marshall Law, ER, CSI: New York, Without a Trace and Criminal Minds. On Criminal Minds Baxley portrayed serial killer Ian Coakley, a handicapped man with his memory altered by guilt and hellbent in revenge, in the Season Four episode "Roadkill". Filmography *Criminal Minds - "Roadkill" (2009) TV episode - Ian Coakley *Without a Trace - Last Call (2008) TV episode - Gunman #2 *CSI: NY - Night, Mother (2004) TV episode - Lenny Cook *Enterprise - Extinction (2003) TV episode (unaccredited) - Decon Agent #2 *Highway (2002) - Lineman *ER - Leave It to Weaver (1999) TV episode - Guy Rollerblader *Marshal Law (1996) - Centaur Officer #1 *The Avenging Angel (1995) - Teenage Miles 'STUNTS' *Red Dawn (2010) (stunt double) *Crash Test (2010) (water safety) *Takers (2010) (stunt driver) *Kamen Rider: Dragon Knight - 4 episodes (2009) TV episodes (stunts) *Nip/Tuck - Enigma (2009) TV episode (stunt double) *Don't Look Up (2009) (stunt performer) *Fast & Furious (2009) (stunt driver) *Dirty Sexy Money - 10 episodes (2007-2009) TV episodes (stunt coordinator) (unaccredited) *Monk - Mr. Monk on Wheels (2009) TV episode (stunt double) (unaccredited) *Leverage - The Two-Horse Job (2008) TV episode (stunts) *Bones - The Bone That Blew (2008) TV episode (stunt performer) *Heroes (2008) (stunt performer) *MTV Video Music Awards 2008 (2008) (stunt coordinator) *Midnight Man - Episode #1.2 (2008) TV episode (stunt performer) *CSI: NY - 6 episodes (2004-2008) TV episodes (stunt performer) *Aces 'N' Eights (2008) (stunt coordinator) *Jericho - Fallout (2006), Oversight and Termination for Cause (2008) TV episodes (stunt performer) *Cane - HurriCane (2007) TV episode (stunt performer) (unaccredited) *Superheroes (2007) (stunt performer) *ER - Officer Down (2007) TV episode (stunt performer) *Rush Hour 3 (2007) (stunts) *Raines - Pilot and Inner Child (2007) TV episodes (stunt performer) *The Man (2007) (stunts) *Without a Trace (2006) (stunt performer) *The Lost Room - The Key and the Clock, The Comb and the Box and The Eye and the Prime Object (2006) TV episodes (stunt coordinator) *Entourage - The Bat Mitzvah (2005) (stunt double) and Vegas Baby, Vegas! (2006) TV episodes (stunts) *Alias - 5 episodes (2005-2006) TV episodes (stunts) (unaccredited) *E-Ring - Five Pillars (2006) TV episode (stunts) *The Unit - First Responders (2006) TV episode (stunts) (unaccredited) *The Triangle - Episode #1.1, Episode #1.2 and Episode #1.3 (2005) TV episodes (stunt coordinator) *Charmed - 33 episodes (2000-2005) TV episodes (stunts) *Point Pleasant - Waking the Dead and Missing (2005) TV episodes (stunts) *Scrubs - My Dream Job (2003) and My Best Laid Plans (2005) TV episodes (stunts) *The Hard Easy (2005) (stunt driver) *Christmas with the Kranks (2004) (stunts) (unaccredited) *Kingdom Hospital - 13 episodes (2004) TV episodes (stunt coordinator) *The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen (2003) (stunts) *The Diary of Ellen Rimbauer (2003) (stunt coordinator) *The District - Rage (2003) TV episode (stunts) (unaccredited) *The Agency - Spy Finance (2003) TV episode (stunts) *Sniper 2 (2002) (stunt coordinator) (stunts) *Birds of Prey - Nature of the Beast (2002) TV episode (stunt performer) *CSI: Miami - Slaughterhouse (2002) TV episode (stunts) *Murder by Numbers (2002) (stunts) *The Scorpion King (2002) (stunts) (unaccredited) *Sorority Boys (2002) (stunts) *24 - 9:00 a.m.-10:00 a.m. (2002) TV episode (stunts) *Rose Red (2002) TV mini-series (stunt coordinator) (unknown episodes) *Buffy the Vampire Slayer - All the Way (2001) TV episode (stunts) (unaccredited) *Firetrap (2001) (stunts) *3000 Miles to Graceland (2001) (stunts) *The Wedding Planner (2001) (stunts) *The Dukes of Hazzard: Hazzard in Hollywood (2000) (stunt driver) *The Pretender - 5 episodes (1999-2000) TV episodes (stunts) *Whatever It Takes (2000) (stunts) *Sliders - 11 episodes (1995-1999) TV episodes (stunt performer) *The 13th Warrior (1999) (stunts) (unaccredited) *Storm of the Century (1999) TV mini-series (stunts) (unknown episodes) *Nash Bridges - Swingers (1998) TV episode (stunts) *The Maker (1997) (stunts) *The Silencers (1996) (stunt performer) (stunts *Up Close & Personal (1996) (stunts) *Shadow-Ops (1995) (stunts) *Hologram Man (1995) (stunts) *The Avenging Angel (1995) (stunts) *Pontiac Moon (1994) (stunts) 'SECOND UNIT DIRECTOR OR ASSISTANT DIRECTOR' *The Lost Room - The Key and the Clock and The Eye and the Prime Object (2006) TV episodes (second unit director) *The Triangle - Episode #1.1, Episode #1.2 and Episode #1.3 (2005) TV episodes (second unit director) *Kingdom Hospital - Finale (2004) TV episode (second unit director) *Sniper 2 (2002) (second unit director) 'LINKS' *For an up-to-date Filmography: imdb.com/Craig Baxley Jr. Category:Actors